Doll profiles/2013
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. A few profiles have more than one version in existence. This page has the final versions transcribed. For details on noteworthy changes that may have occurred, see the notes section. Profiles Headless Headmistress Bloodgood *'Parents:' The Headless Horseman *'Age:' Wise enough to be your grandmother – young enough to be your sister. *'Killer Style:' Sable cape, high collared blouse, riding boots, yard stick and a book on grammar. *'Freaky Flaw:' A lady does not disclose such things in public. It is unseemly. Although I must confess that sometimes my head and body find themselves in separate locations. *'Pet:' Nightmare is my horse and constant companion. Although her nervous demeanor belies her rather intimidating name, she is almost always ready to charge into any situation at a moments notice...almost. *'Favorite Activity:' I love bringing together monsters from different cultures and backgrounds and watching them discover that their commonalities far outweigh their differences. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Young monsters that presume they have nothing left to learn. It is distasteful to see such narrow mindedness in the young. *'Favorite Subject:' Why not ask which of my students I love the most? *'Least Favorite Subject:' Don't make me fetch my yardstick. *'Favorite Color:' I prefer dark blue or black but my true favorite is the color of knowledge. *'Favorite Food:' Fresh scones with marmalade and a cup of tea. Delightful. *'BFF's:' I am content with my own company and a good book. BOO-Lu Cerone *'Parents:' Phantom Cemetery Guardians *'Age:' Lucky 13, plus 1 year! *'Killer Style:' I have a punky style that comes from my love for punk music. Studs, zippers, pins, patches, Dr. Martens… I love it all! My signature accessory is a bowler hat, and I like to work in a tie (bow ties and neckties) every once in a while. Stripes and plaids and bold patterns rock. I’m not a girly girl, but my look is feminine and strong, like a warrior. *'Freaky Flaw:' I guess I am most famous for being a bad dancer. How can I be a really good drummer but have NO rhythm when it comes to dancing?! How is that possible?! I also sleep like the dead…hehe. It takes a bullhorn and a crane to wake me from my dreams. *'Pet:' I have a rescue dog named Bandit. I work on a radio show that networks shelter dogs to find them homes. Bandit was a dog that no one wanted. He has a lot of anxiety issues from his terrible life. Plus, he isn't exactly the cutest dog in the shelter. He is straggly and strange looking and kind of rat-like. The uglier they are, the more I love them, and so Bandit was perfect for me. *'Favorite Activity:' MUSIC!!! I play drums in a rock band. I also play keyboards and sing. I write music and I love to go to concerts. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' No whining, PLEASE! I can't stand it when people complain instead of fix things. Self-pity makes me crazy. Be strong and take control. Oh, and because I'm a drummer, it makes me crazy when people clap off beat. *'Favorite Subject:' I love English and film. Writing and making movies with my friends are some of my favorite things to do. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math. It's too structured for my creative spirits, although I love it when I put it into practice as a drummer. After all, music is just math with a melody and a beat. *'Favorite Color:' Yellow is strong and positive but I look really bad in yellow because I love to wear black and I end up looking like a bumble bee. So I stick to red or purple. *'Favorite Food:' I'll eat anything you put in front of me. I especially love sushi and fried rice. I'm a huge soup fan! Soup is a perfect meal. *'BFF's:' In life, my BFFs are my band mates. My Monster High best friend would be Ghoulia Yelps since she's smart, wears pants, and I love zombies. Catrine DeMew *'Parents:' A Werecat *'Age:' 17 *'Killer Style:' While I prefurrr that my art is what attracts the monster tourist I find that wearing the just right Scarisian fashion helps frame my clawsome artistic abilities. *'Freaky Flaw:' I am a purrfectionist, which makes it tres difficile sometimes to finish the sketch. Even when the tourist loves the portrait I am still wanting to run after them and ask for more time to make it purrfect. *'Pet:' I do not have a pet, but I love the pigeons of Scaris-they are tres doux. *'Favorite Activity:' I love to organize my paints, brushes, chalks, inks, pens and colored pencils. I find the process...calming. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Monsters that won't sit still while I am attempting to sketch them. It is very annoying. *'Favorite Subject:' Monster Anatomy- There are so many different kinds of monster who come to Scaris and I need to have a better idea of how they are all put together so that I can better draw them. I am perfectionist remember? *'Least Favorite Subject:' Art History- I live in the city where art history is all around me. Why do I need to take a class on it? *'Favorite Color:' There are so many colors on the plaette it is hard to pick just one. Today I think it is lavender tomorrow, qui sait? *'Favorite Food:' Mille-feuille-it is three layers of the puff pastry filled with the sweet scream and the sugar powdered on top. Ah...c'est magnifique! *'BFF's:' I am in love with the city-she is my constant companion. Catty Noir *'Parents:' Werecats *'Age:' 16 *'Killer Style:' When I'm performing I love big, flashy, larger-that-unlife outfits because they are ghoulishly glitzy, creeporifically cool and fangsolutely fun! Even when I'm off stage I like to wear fashions that sparkle and flash cause they make me feel lucky. *'Freaky Flaw:' I'm really superstituous. For instance, I always eat the same thing two hours before every concert: 7 chicken nuggets, 5 apple slices, 1 strawscarry shake. I have to enter stage left under one ladder and exit stage right under another, and finally, I always wear a piece of broken mirror when I'm on stage. I find it very unlucky if any of these things don't happen. *'Pet:' Not having a pet is just one of the sacrifices I felt I had to make to pursue being a singer but now I'm looking forward to getting something creepy cute and scary sweet. *'Favorite Activity:' I like personally answering fan letters, really I do. I know that may not sound very glamorous but it helps me feel connected to them; especially because without their support I wouldn't be here. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Not being able to make my own schedule. After years of having every minute of my unlife planned for me I am OH-VER-IT! *'Favorite Subject:' I think it will be Monster Literature. One of the things I got to do a lot of traveling between shows was read, and I'm excited to learn about and read more of the classics. *'Least Favorite Subject:' I don't really have one. I think I'm pretty lucky because I'm interested in just about everything. *'Favorite Color:' Magenta *'Favorite Food:' Chilling cheese fries. They are my favorite after-concert food. *'BFF's:' I look forward to having the chance to make some. Clawdia Wolf *'Parent:' The Werewolf *'Age:' 19 *'Killer Style:' Tribal Prep. I love to mix graphic tribal prints with some scholarly flair and because Londoom is fangsolutely undead with fashion and literary history, both my brain and my wardrobe benefit. To paraphrase Spookspheare, "this is the stuff as screams are made on." *'Freaky Flaw:' Whenever I think or get nervous I chew. Pencils, pens, paper clips, gum... the corner of my iCoffin. One year Clawdeen got me a manicure for my birthday, but on the way home from the nail salon I got an idea for a story, and well—let's just say little sis was not happy with what I chewed on that day. *'Pet:' I've been clawing through all my literary references trying to decide what I should get... maybe I'll choose an albatross or ooh... a raven. *'Favorite Activity:' Writing! I write every day 'cause if you don't write you can't call yourself a writer. One day I hope to be a screamwriter in Hauntlywood! *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Monsters who ask to borrow my pen. Seriously, I have one pen that I use. I've had it forever and I don't lend it out. It writes perfectly and I cannot create without it. *'Favorite School Subject:' Philosophy of Screamplay Structure. It sounds boring, but it's really creepy cool! We get to read all the most famous screamplays and see how the masters perfected their craft. *'Least Favorite School Subject:' Art. I can write my ideas, but I certainly can't draw them! I prefer to paint pictures with words. *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite food:' I love fangers and mash, roast beast and fish and crypts. I kind of like shepard's pie too... only without the wool. *'BFF's:' My brothers and sisters. Elissabat *'Parents:' A vampire *'Age:' 1601 *'Killer Style:' I am fangsolutely in love with lace, ruffles, silk and satin as long as it's frilly and it's black or deep purple. *'Freaky Flaw:' I have terrible stage fright so I must be completely prepared before I ever stand in front of an audience. I've been told I'm a natural on stage and in front of a camera, but that's only because I spend hours making sure I have my lines down. It's the only way I can do what I do. *'Pet:' I played the part of a dragon whisperer in a film once. It was a great role but I've never translated that into a real unlife pet. *'Favorite Activity:' Acting! It might seem strange that I would like acting if I have stage fright, but I love inhabiting the characters I play. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When I flub a line. I work very hard to learn my part so I do not make mistakes, and it fangsolutely drives me batty when I do. *'Favorite Subject:' Drama. I have been fortunate enough to train with the finest acting coaches in the world and am always eager to learn more. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Physical Deaducation. I suppose it would be okay if I could use a stunt monster to take my place. *'Favorite Color:' Plum Purple *'Favorite Food:' Blood Oranges *'BFFs:' Draculaura and Viperine Gorgon Gigi Grant *'Parents:' The Genie *'Age:' Dad says I'm 15 but he lost my birth certificate somewhere between Darius the Great and Julius Caesar so I'm really not sure. *'Killer Style:' Natural Fabrics, especially silk, in bright colors. I'm also big on halter-tops, baggy pants and slippers. Basically I'm all about comfort. Of course I can't be a total slob cause I never know when I'm going to have a pop out for a meeting with the new boss. *'Freaky Flaw: '''It's not real stretch to guess that I'm claustrophobic. Being stuck in a lantern for millennia would do that to you. *'Pet:' A scorpion called Sultan Sting. Don't let the name fool you, he's actually quite unpretentious. *'Favorite Activity:' I love to go sightseeing. It's always a bonus when a monster wishes to take a trip to someplace I haven't already been. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' That wishing for extra wishes thing. As if 13 wishes isn't enough. *'Favorite Subject:' Astronomy–I love space. It's just so open and un-stoppered. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Driver's Ed. It's not so much the class but the tiny car you have to drive. *'Favorite Color:' I love peaches and gold's. *'Favorite Food:' My father's secret recipe hummus and fresh baked pita. Even after all this time I have never grown tired of it! *'BFF's:' I wish I could name just one. Heath Burns *'Parents:' Fire Elementals *'Age:' 15 *'Killer Style:' I know all the other dudes at MH take their style cues from the Heathster so I try not to show them up too much so mostly I keep it casual around the bros. Of course I have to have my flame sleeved jacket-the ghouls think it's hot. *'Freaky Flaw:' I have a bit of an impulse/self control issue, which causes me to accidentally burst into flame at kind of the worst possible moments. My dad also says my attention span is so short that-Hey! What was that? * '''Pet:' I'm saving up for a pet dragon. I almost had enough to get one until I had to use the money I'd saved to replace the ice scream machine in the creepateria...don't ask. *'Favorite Activity:' I love playing video games cause I always get to be the hero and if I make a mistake I can just hit the reset button. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When I say, "I got this!" and then I hear another monster say, "Heath no!" It's like they totally have no faith in the Heathster. *'Favorite Subject:' Physical Deaducation-I get to show off my mad athletic skills in front of the ghouls. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Mad Science. It's not that I don't like the subject but there are just so many painful distractions in the classroom. *'Favorite Color:' Red and Yellow. *'Favorite Food:' Ghost Chili's bro-they're like candy to the Heathster. *'BFF's:' Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf Honey Swamp *'Parents:' The Honey Island Swamp Monster *'Age:' 115 in swamp monster years *'Killer Style:' I am sweet in disposition, polite in manners, feminine in appearance and sociable in company. In short, I epitomize the modern southern ghoul. I am also strong, independent and capable - you would do well to remember that. *'Freaky Flaw:' I am a perfectionist. I believe there is always time to do something the right way, and yes, I realize this can be tiresome for other monsters. *'Pet:' Living in the swamp means my home is literally crawling with critters. Unfortunately I haven't been able to find pet perfection. I suppose that means I'll need to keep looking. *'Favorite Activity:' I am a photographer. I do not want to be one, you understand, I am one. I am always striving to learn more and be...perfect. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' I do not like to be rushed. Please allow for adequate time when asking me to go somewhere with you. *'Favorite Subject:' Cinema-togre-phy. I love learning new tips and tricks that will help me perfect my craft. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Home Ick. Darlin' I already know how to cook, and I guarantee that a one-hour class is not nearly enough time to perfect any recipe. *'Favorite Color:' Green and Yellow *'Favorite Food:' Dead beans and rice and jamboolya. *'BFFs:' Viperine Gorgon and Clawdia Wolf Jane Boolittle *'Parent:' Doctor Boolittle *'Age:' 15 or 16 *'Killer Style:' I suppose one would call my style jungle chic. I simply adore faux fur, animal prints and feathers. I also have an absolutely smashing walking stick I cannot stand to be without. *'Freaky Flaw:' Spending my formative years on a jungle island with only the companionship of animals did little to prepare me for the company of other monsters in large groups. When I find myself in that situation my pulse races, I breathe very fast and I start looking for places to hide. *'Pet:' Needles is my pet voodoo sloth. I love him dearly but he is always getting stuck so I constantly must make a point of telling him to be scareful. *'Favorite Activity:' I love a good trek. There's nothing quite as peaceful and invigorating as exploring the wilderness and meeting the creatures that live there. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When monsters want me to eavesdrop on the conversations between their companion creatures and other animals. Honestly, it's no less rude than if I were listening in on that monster's conversation with one of their friends. *'Favorite School Subject:' Biteology is fangtastic! I mean I haven't actually been to class yet, but I have the textbooks and I'm learning so much. *'Least Favorite School Subject:' Home Ick. I'm pretty good at gathering all the ingredients but if I have to put them together into a recipe I'm in trouble. *'Favorite Color:' Blue and Black *'Favorite food:' Mangoes. When I can't get them fresh I'll eat the dried ones - delish. *'BFF's:' I am a friend to any animal in need. Twyla *'Parents:' The Boogey Man *'Age:' 14 *'Killer Style:' My friends tell me that I have a shadowy figure, or maybe it's that I am a shadowy figure...anyway, I do love dark blues and deep purples, especially when they blend together like smoke on the water. *'Freaky Flaw:' I'm painfully shy and I spend most of my time sleeping/hiding under beds, so it's hard to make new friends. Oh well, it's just a day in the life of a boogey monster. *'Pet:' A dust bunny named Dustin. I found the wind blowing him one day so I rescued and adopted him. *'Favorite Activity:' I love capturing normie nightmares so only the things that make sweet dreams get through. How can you disagree that's not a good thing? *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When other monsters don't understand why I would want to help normies and normies don't understand I'm not there to scare them. It's really hard to build dreams on suspicious minds. Oh, and vacuum cleaners. *'Favorite Subject:' I love psychology, because the things I learn in class really help me to make it through the night. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Speech. Standing up in front of a bunch of monsters is really hard for me, but if I don't speak how will any monster know what I'm saying? *'Favorite Color:' Blurple, which is blue mixed with purple. It's a lot different than purblue. *'Favorite Food:' Nightmares, of course! *'BFF's:' Howleen Wolf and Spectra Vondergeist Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch *'Parents:' The Zombies *'Age:' 17 *'Killer Style:' I have to spend so much of my undead life making decisions that I don't like to spend any time choosing what I'm going to wear. My killer style is plain and simple: jeans, T-shirts, trainers and my sports team jacket. This gives me all the more time for the really important decisions. Where I'm going to meet up with Ghoulia, for example. *'Freaky Flaw:' I always take an unusually long time to think about things. I have to make enquiries and gather all the facts I need before I can say "yes" or "no". I don't know if that's a typical zombie flaw or if it's all down to me. In any case, what Ghoulia always says is that I'm spontaneous as a glacier. *'Pet:' I have to do a lot more research before I can make a decision about picking a pet. *'Favorite Activity:' There are two things - casketball and chess. I can't decide which one I like best and I will not be making my mind up any time soon. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Monsters who don't understand my sense of humour. I hate having to explain the punchline - it ruins the whole joke. *'Favorite School Subject:' Advanced maths. Even when it's devilishly difficult, I think calculus is amazingly interesting. *'Least Favorite School Subject:' Rhetoric - or, strictly speaking, having to talk spontaneously in front of other people. I need time to prepare. *'Favorite Color:' Purple *'Favorite food:' Grave flakes with milk - it's my best choice! *'BFF's:' Ghoulia Yelps and Deuce Gorgon. Viperine Gorgon *'Parents:' Stheno, sister of Medusa *'Age:' 17 *'Killer Style:' Hippie Boho Chic. I like to be comfortable and I never like scaling back when it comes to mixing different colours, patterns and fabrics together. *'Freaky Flaw:' Some people wave, some high five, some hug... I bite. I just can't help myself. It's the way I show affection. I try to remember to just shake hands, but sometimes I forget. *'Pet:' In case you haven't noticed, under this mane of freaky fabulous hair is a rather active nest of vipers. I really don't have room in my unlife for anything else. *'Favorite Activity:' I love doing, shopping for and experimenting with makeup. I do my friends makeup for dances and school photos and sometimes I go to the elder monsters' home and do makeovers for the monsters that live there. They have great stories to tell, and I get to hear them. #WinWin. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Cheap makeup. Might as well just use finger paint. *'Favorite School Subject:' Art, painting, sculpting and colour theory skills all come in handy when doing makeup. *'Least Favorite School Subject:' Math. Oh, I'm good at it, it's just not my favourite. *'Favorite Color:' Shimmery gold and pink *'Favorite food:' Dates…stuffed with almonds and wrapped in bacon. Delicioussss… *'BFF's:' Elissabat and Honey Swamp Wydowna Spider *'Parents:' Arachne *'Age:' 16 *'Killer Style:' I like to call my style rock and roll geek. I love to get wrapped up in spikes, studs and colors that totally scream. It may look intimidating, but my heart is as soft as silk. *'Freaky Flaw:' I'm such a multi-tasker that sometimes I can get totally burned out. I don't even realize it until I find myself curled up into a ball wondering how I got so tired "all of a sudden." *'Pet:' Shoo is my pet fly. She's always supplying me with buzz worthy moments. *'Favorite Activity:' I love lending helping hands to my friends by taking their ideas and bringing them to unlife with my illustration and sewing skills. Since I'm really a fan ghoul at heart it's scary cool that they trust me with their visions. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Can every monster just stop it with the black widow thing? It's just as unfunny the thousandth time as it was the first and it really gets my web in a tangle. *'Favorite School Subject:' Art-Home Ick-Geometry. I can do all three at the same time and never get stuck. *'Least Favorite School Subject:' Dead Languages. I basically have to sit on my hands the whole class, which makes me anxious. *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite food:' Fonboo is my fave because with six arms I can do sweet and savory at the same time. *'BFF's:' Ghoulia Yelps and Clawdeen Wolf Notes *BOO-Lu Cerone's profile is not attached to a doll, but was created in honor of the 2013 team-up with LemonAID Warriors. BOO-Lu Cerone is the Monster High version of its founder, Lulu Cerone, and the profile aptly switches between in-universe and out-universe perspective. *Heath Burns's illustrated profile on the website lists his Least Favorite Subject as "Anything without a beat", which is actually Holt Hyde's Least Favorite Subject. The non-illustrated profile lists Mad Science, which is much more plausible. *The Monster High website states that Twyla's age is 15. The doll says she's 14. Category:Profiles Category:Monster High website